1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to a dual band antenna and a wireless communication device employing the dual band antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Bluetooth (BT) antennas and global positioning system (GPS) antennas are designed separately. In order to miniaturize portable communication devices, when the BT antenna and the GPS antenna are assembled into a wireless communication device (such as a mobile phone), they are positioned adjacent to each other or assembled together to occupy a common dielectric clearance region. However, the frequency bands of the BT antenna and the GPS antenna often interfere with each other. If the BT antenna and the GPS antenna are positioned further apart from each other, an additional dielectric clearance region will be needed, thereby increasing a size of the wireless communication device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.